Her Maid
by Puncore
Summary: Kankri goes to lecture Damara about skipping school when he is suddenly taught a lesson of his own.


_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

Damara woke up, rubbing her eyes clean before getting out of bed. She checked her clock to see that it was well past 3:00 in the afternoon.

 _Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

She groaned at the thought of getting lectured by Porrim for skipping the last couple of days of school again. The Mother Teresa would always end up paying her a visit when she felt something was wrong. Though in Damara's case it was along the lines of just not feeling a reason to go. Playing catch up was easy and the work half the time was all based on memory. Ironically flaunting this fact under her preference at speaking only Japanese, while pretending to barely know how to speak English. It was sometimes funny to hear what people say when they think you can't understand them.

 _Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

"BAH! Fakku watashi wa akachan kuru yo!" (Fuck I'm coming baby!) Damara yelled out as she dashed her way to the door grinning. Though to much surprise she wasn't met by Porrim but a red faced Kankri.

He quickly closed his eyes and furrowed his brow as he stated, "Can you please find some proper clothing before answering your door, some people might find this sight a bit vulgar, triggering, and a few may find it worth ogling. If your intentions are the later please re-frame from such notions publicly as all other individuals are just as likely to find it condescending."

Honestly Damara didn't care about answering the door in nothing but her red underwear. Though Kankri's reactions where probably her favorite to watch. Seeing the normally stoic boy nervously open one eye to only shut it again when he found she was still just standing there eyeing him was such a pleasure.

"Anata no seta o, soshite osoraku anata no zubon o kariru koto ga dekimasu ka?" (Could I burrow your sweater then and maybe your pants?) She snickered while rubbing her arms while giving him a promiscuous look. Though her acting was all in vain since he wasn't peeking anymore. She decides to zip up in a coat before walking out to let Kankri know it was okay to look now.

Having a little fun by walking quietly behind him and then suddenly pushing him into her house. Kankri tripped over the floor mat inside the door way falling face forward. He opened his eyes as he caught himself before he nearly kissed the ground, letting out a startled, "WHOA!"

Damara closed the door behind them giggling at how easy it was to get him on his knees. "SO, WHY YOU HEAR?"

After picking himself up Kankri looked back over to her to let out a sigh of approval at her wardrobe change before saying, "Porrim went to a after school function today so she asked me to check up on you and tell you to come back, and you only have three more days left before you'll have to repeat the senior year."

He patted down his sweater to straighten it out before adding, "Also don't touch me, please."

"Shikashi, anata wa watashi ga sukina dake fureru koto ga dekimasu." (But you can touch me as much as you want.) She taunted while slowly unzipping her coat down, causing Kankri to instantly turn his head in the other direction.

"Really this whole situation is beyond me in what Porrim was thinking." He then decided to walk off into the living room with her following behind him. Looking over at the mess she left in the space for what Damara had believed was a couple of months old now.

Kankri huffed as he began to pick up cups, destoryed magazines, and other types of paper off the floor, "Really if anything you need a maid before a lecturing."

"Anata ga sore o kitainara, watashi wa jibun no kurozetto no naka ni fuku o motte imasu." (Well I do have the outfit in my closet if you'd like to wear it.) She replied.

Though before Damara could bend down to help him with her mess he responded. "Don't worry about it, I'm just as capable of taking care of this on my own. Also I have taken into account that you look like you just got up so I wouldn't want to make you feel triggered by my own small grievance"

Damara let out a sigh of relief before sitting down on her couch. Which she then propped up her legs crossed up on the coffee table. Turning on the television as Kankri continued cleaning. Though her eyes were mostly looking at the him the whole time. Giving her some interesting ideas of how she would "repay" him back for his kindness or his disorder, _she snickered_.

Among the amount trash he had put into a already full portable trash can there was one thing that caught his eye. It was a intact magazine that was titled Cosmopolitan. He wasn't all too familiar with such articles but decided since it wasn't ripped or crumpled like the rest, he would put it on the coffee table for Damara to decide what to do with it.

Upon taking a second glance at the small subtiles below the main label however. Kankri chose to drop the magazine and go find another trash can to put it in.

Seeing him in such a rush out of the living room Damara went to go pick up her last weeks issue. Chuckling as she remembered one of the catch lines were, "I orgasmed so hard I broke his nose-" A plan started to form in her head now. Quickly before Kankri came back into the room she changed the channel and took off her coat.

Kankri took a left turn into the living room carrying the trash bin from the kitchen which gave himself a mental note to clean that next. Only to drop the container on the floor at what he had returned too. On the television was a porno of a girl riding a man who was positioned in a crab walk stance on a bed thrusting his hips toward the ceiling. Carrying the woman upon his waist to a higher elevation to the point that she could only reply by letting out a higher pitched, "YES!"

Kankri's dumbstrucked silence was soon broken when he heard a voice say his name. He turned his head to look down at the couch next to see Damara, half-naked and gently pulling his wrist to her. Kankri snapped back into realty a second later and began to jerk back his arm. Though it was too late, Damara's grip was solid while Kankri's footing wasn't.

She gave him a sudden tug and he came tumbling down to her eye level, taking her other hand Damara pushed the back of Kankri's head toward hers, making their lips finally meet each other. She could feel both the heat and the tension his whole face was conveying through the kiss but she wanted to deepen it.

Prodding the entrance to his mouth to only find that for the first time they weren't going to open up. So she eased up on his head to let him try to talk his way out of this one. "WH-!?" Was all he could manage as Damara quickly pulled Kankri back in for a second time. Letting her tongue work it's magic as he was slowly giving in.

Though that won't be enough and Damara knew it, so she moved Kankri's hand to her chest. He was reluctant at first to touch over the plump sphere under neath the red fabric that separated him from rest of the breast. Palming at it gently til it slowly turned into a genuine caress that picked up it's own speed to match with the intensity Damara's kiss was giving him.

Soon she let go of his wrist and moved her hand off from the back of his head as they made out at the edge of the couch. Kankri had finally made his move to return the kiss with even more service when his phone went off.

Pulling away from Damara gasping for air. To then take a couple of seconds to steady himself back on his feet, because his head definitely felt like it was spinning. Kankri fished his phone out of his pocket to hear that it was Porrim talking.

"Hi Kanny just wanted to ask if everything is going alright with Damara. I know she can be a bit of a handful but you can talk things out with her?" She asked.

Kankri felt like he needed a minute to reply back but stuttered out a quick," Ya-ya no problem Porin- I mean Porrim everythings going well over here."

Meanwhile Damara was feeling up the bulge forming below his waist before deciding it was time to let the fella be free. Zipping down his pants and pulling them down with his boxers to see his cock erected for her attention. Kankri knew that he didn't want Porrim of all people to catch on to what was actually happening at Damara's house right now, so he tried to ignore what was going to come next.

Porrim continued, "Well that is great to hear! I know it can be hard for you sometimes to care about these sort of things."

"What's that suppose to mean exactly?" He demanded.

"Kuyokuyo sezu ni tanoshiku yarou ze. (Don't worry, be happy.) She whispered to him before Damara started licking the tip of his cock gently.

Kankri sighed," You know what, never mind I don't want to know." Damara then dragged her tongue underneath his shaft sending a small spur of pleasure through Kankri.

"Sorry it's just that you can be a little difficult with others is all, even if you don't try to be. You should try to ease up sometimes you know?" Porrim voiced.

"Ah-I'm not that bad am I?" He stifled his response as Damara giggled before taking Kankri's cock into her warm mouth. Making him put his hand over his mouth to muffle his moaning as she began to slowly take him in further.

"Kankri are you alright you sound tired?" Asked Porrim.

"Sure am, it-it's been a long day, but besides all that. Did your lessons go well?" Kankri was starting to get the hang of talking again before Damara started to pick up her pace. Working yet another small giggle into the blowjob that was felt as a happy hum upon Kankri's dick.

He wasn't going to last much longer if Damara had anything to say about it.

Porrim began, "Well the lesson went alright but economics often feels like they should be questioned rather than just written down as numbers for everyone to memorize for the year. Though I understand most people would just like to take the class for the credit, I feel that there is more to look at than the course's face value."

Kankri was at the wall for his limit and he needed to end the conversation now!

"Um, Porrim, that reminded me of some homework, I've had to put off while I'm taking the time to visit Damara can I get back to you later? I need to look it over again." Before she could reply Kankri quickly hung up on her as reached his peak.

"AAAH FUCK!" He yelled as he came down into Damara's mouth. Coating her gums and tongue in his hot essence. Giving Damara her first meal of the day, because if there was one thing to take away from this situation is that she was going to help Kankri clean this time.

"Can we talk about this now?" He huffed as he felt exhausted and a bit embarrassed at his early shout of profanity. Damara took her time before she answered back cleaning off Kankri's cock til she could taste no more cum on it.

She leaned back before replying, "Sure, wanna sit down first?"

Kankri tilted his head with a blank expression at her before asking, "Sorry if this might come out triggering but you can talk perfectly fine?"

"Yes." She smiled innocently.

"Okay I have so many questions right now if you don't mind me asking, though after what we just did I don't think any of your, while pleasant mind you, oriental dialect will be needed til after we have resolved what our current statues is on our relationship." He stated.

"You talked less during the blowjob." Damara snickered.

He sighed, "Look this whole thing has just thrown me off, I had never had anything like this happen before and with how this whole thing seems to be going your way I can't help but feel like I might be 'expendable' to you."

Damara looked at him worried, "I didn't mean to make you feel that way Kankri."

"I actually do like you but believe me when I say this, that you are not someone I'll just throw away, and I would hate to see that happen to you."

He once again fell silent, to what he felt like were her most sincerest words before replying, "Okay I'll trust you."

Damara smiled back at Kankri causing him to try and hide his own smile underneath the neck of his sweater.

"So can I pull my pants up now?" He asked.

"No." She replied before unhooking her bra off and tossing it over the couch. "But you can stare."

He did just as he was told before Damara pulled Kankri by his sweater to move him on top of her on the couch. Both looking back at the other before Kankri leaned into restart the make out session they had left off. Damara tried to dip down to plant several kisses on his neck only to realize his sweater was still in the way.

"Sore o torinozoku." (Take it off.) She whispered in his ear.

Taking the hint, he peeled off the large red piece of clothing and folded it neatly on the coffee table. While he was turned away, Damara pulled him gently down to have his back on the couch cushions with her on top this time. Seeing as Kankri was still new to what he should be doing next, besides kissing. Damara takes his wrist again and leads it over her panties.

Moving his hand over the soft fabric gently as he took note of it's growing dampness. Kankri begins to rub over it repeatedly before he moves his hand inside her undergarment. Damara lets out a soft moan of approval at the sudden touch over her entrance, surprised even at how he was working his finger back and forth prior to him sticking his digit inside her.

"Hai,-sodesu." (Yes just like that.) Damara muttered as she was starting to loose it herself when Kankri was playing with her favorite spot. Twisting, curling, pumping in and out of her as he tried to find what made her moan even louder. Letting out small curse words under her breath in Japanese when Kankri found a rhythm that began to work. Realizing that moving a second finger in to help in his mission was making his fellow classmate howl in ecstasy when she finally came. Erupting her juices over his hand uncontrollably as Damara rode her first, but surely not last, climax of the evening.

"Your starting to talk more during whatever this is." Kankri included.

She smiled back at his smug remark before removing his hand out of her with a groan, "Ima mein ibento ga hajimaru koto o shinpaishinaide kudasai." (Don't worry the main event starts now.)

Planting a kiss on his cheek before she asked, "If you wanna hear more, then you'll need to help one more time."

She leaned back then, just in front of Kankri's now re-harden cock. Nestling it in-between her ass while he moved his hand up to her waist and peeled down the sides of her panties. Damara leaned to one side to assist in taking the last bit of her clothing off. By getting one leg out of one of the holes of the red lingerie and letting the rest slide down to her ankle, she was ready.

Kankri looked up at her in a daze, like a sweet dream he thought he would wake up from at any second. Though was awoken when Damara began to grind over his throbbing member making him suddenly purr in approval. Causing him to instantly catch himself hoping she didn't hear him.

She looked at him smugly now, "That, was."

He gulped, as the quick thought spawned in his head that he was going to be laughed at.

"So Kawaii!"

"Pardon?" Kankri asked.

"That was so cute! I didn't know you could do that." Damara replied.

He looked back at her nervously before saying, "Well it happens sometimes when I feel really comfortable, happens to my brother sometimes when a person scratches his head the right way."

"Or like when your about to have sex too?" she stated.

"Yes?" he questioned, for in all honesty he wasn't sure how to do it on command but his train thought crashed when he remembered what Damara had just said.

"Then lets find out now." She declared as Damara took his cock's tip inside her, slowly penetrating towards her insides. While Kankri was trying his best to hold back from releasing inside her the instant she lowered herself onto him. Both letting out a moan to imply the others pleasure as Damara's pussy felt like it was made to wrap around Kankri's shaft.

"F-fuck." He stuttered out.

"Exactly." She smiled.

Kankri clinched his hands hard, cause he knew from the sensation he was feeling from just this act alone was already putting him at his limit. Damara could tell from the throbbing inside her that if she started to make the slightest attempt at riding him he would instantly fire into her. Biting her bottom lip at the immoral idea in approval while thinking about how nice it was to be on the pill at this exact moment.

She leaned gently down towards Kankri's red hot face giving him a small kiss on the lips to let him know it was alright. After that she moved her hips up and down slowly for a few seconds before he released more than just another swear.

His seed gushed inside her pre-maturely while Damara continued to move her hips as she deepened her kiss with him. It won't hurt to wait bit longer before the real fun begins she thought. Spending the next couple of minutes making out as Kankri regained his stiffness. Making sure he wouldn't leave Damara to her own devices, he would fondle her breasts while working her slit in tandem.

The heat generating from her was pushing Kankri to want to give her the real release she had given him so many times before and sure enough it was coming.

Kankri's cock erected itself up, glistening from all the mixed fluids covering it as he broke off from Damara to hint to her it was time again. Plunging into her sweet pot once again for her satisfaction. Taking his time to get more accustom to her slick walls that pressed against his dick. Then finally Damara began to move again while on top of him, slowly pumping up and down on his cock.

She wanted to enjoy it even more so she broke away from Kankri's mouth as she leaned back up to ride him. Gyrating her waist to feel his cock prod her the inside of her pussy in different angles. Then settling for a faster grinding motion on his dick that was making her start to loose her own mind. Even more so when Kankri assisted her in endeavor by moving his hand down to her hips and cupped her ass from behind. Pushing Damara's pace even further as she enjoyed the wet ride as the sounds of their own fucking was louder than the porno left on the television.

Kankri started to uncontrollably purr once again as Damara's moaning got louder and louder. Til they both finally met each others limit and orgasm-ed, with Damara going first as her insides tightened up on his cock. Releasing a trickle of her own fluids as in turn Kankri released another load into her that had built up even more than the last one. Feeling his essence splash in with hers, Damara let out a screaming, "Yes!"

Riding not just Kankri but the pleasure surging through her entire body as she curled her toes, fingers and her bottom lip at this rush of energy. While Kankri couldn't even find a word to describe the sensation was feeling right now but only knew one thing, it was the truest meaning of pleasure he had ever experienced.

"Damara." He began.

She moved her head down to lay on his chest with the back of her hands on top of the other while under her chin before she replied, "Yes?"

"Well I know this might be a bit late and all, but tagging this for triggers later I just wanted to say this was a very eye opening experience and I wanted to know if it doesn't have to end here?" Kankri asked nervously.

Damara couldn't help but giggle at him for how he was acting, reminding her back when she did the same thing with-, she stopped herself from thinking any further. Kankri was looking back at her when she stopped smiling, worried that he said something wrong. Though when he was about to say more, he was met with a normal kiss. No tongue, no gaping lips to allow entry, and no exchange of saliva.

For a second he saw her blush for a change, before Damara answered, "Of course."

* * *

 **Tomorrow** **After school.**

Kankri was at his locker looking through his workbook after class when Porrim tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Kankri, do you think I could ask you to make a copy of chapter 9's notes?"

"Fine and trigger warning, you should find a way to make the time to study the notes yourself this time. I know your absolutely enthralled by the economics class but it shouldn't get in the way of the non-optional material from English." He huffed.

"It isn't 'non-optional' as you put Kankri and even you had to go through that class before." She stated.

He sighed, "Of course I did, but that was last year and you already had the credits from that class from the same year too. Trigger warning, as I state the fact that giving yourself the year 2 course is actually needless to graduation."

"Needless like your celibacy?" She added.

"That isn't needless and I'll remind you to tag such statements before you compare it to yet another one of your mundane interests!" He snapped.

He wasn't in the mood to go any further, than usual and turned his attention back to his locker. Fishing out the notes and stuffing them into Porrim hands before slamming his locker door. Though when he did Damara appeared right behind it, smiling mischievously.

"Atsuku, sudeni akachan no nayamidesu ka?" (Hot and bothered already baby?) She giggled.

 _No no no no no no no no,_ times a million was what Kankri's first thought was. Porrim raised an eyebrow and greeted her with a friendly, "Hello."

"COD I BURROW NOTS TWO?" Damara asked as she wrapped her arm around Kankri's neck, putting her face very close to his as she leaned in.

"Sh- Sorry I just gave them to Porrim but if you'd like I could bring mine over to your place later for a after school lesson?" He replied.

She nodded in approval as she thought about teaching him a lesson herself.

Then Kankri noticed Porrim's smug smile.

"What?" He growled.

She just stood there saying nothing, just smiling.

"Look if your insinuating anything that might be triggering you better tag it now cause I am not in the mood for your multi facet games, and should understand the patronizing your achieving here will only get in the way of your own future goals." He scoffed.

Still Porrim just smiled back at the both of them.

"Listen here Porrim Maryam, are you listening!" Kankri shouted, slowly getting the attention of some of the students in the hall way to look at what the commotion was.

Til finally she said one sentence to the red faced boy.

"Your dating Damara aren't you?"

He fell silent, his mind blank at how fast and easy it was to be the fool in this whole situation he had dug himself into. Taking a deep breath before responding with a lone mono toned, "Yes."

Damara kissed Kankri on the cheek when she heard him admit it. Making him feel a little less embarrassed at himself.


End file.
